


Like a Red Flag to a Bull

by Sinelaborenihil



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, LGBTQ Character of Color, Misgendering, Origin Story, Other, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinelaborenihil/pseuds/Sinelaborenihil
Summary: How I imagine Krem leaving Tevinter and meeting Iron Bull.Setting belongs to Bioware :)
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi & Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Like a Red Flag to a Bull

**Author's Note:**

> **TW:Misgendering** I don't do this lightly, but given the circumstances of Krem's departure from the Tevinter Army, I think that it makes sense in this context.  
> 

Cremisius Aclassi sighed as he looked down at the summons from the army healers. It was that time of year again. Time for his physical. Time for the usual bribe to Salvius. Krem tried to quiet the usual surge of nervousness. Salvius had proved himself for years. No one knew Krem’s secret thanks to him. He tugged his cloak more closely around himself against the chilly rain and squared his shoulders, making his way to the healer’s quarters. The austere building was the picture of cleanliness and order and the smell of elfroot drying perfumed the air. Krem took a deep breath of the familiar smell and tried to relax as he turned down the hallway to Salvius’ office. He allowed himself one final deep breath before pushing aside the curtain and stepping into the little room where he’d secure another year of secrecy.  


_Oh shit,_ he thought as his eyes met unfamiliar brown ones instead of Salvius’ familiar watery blue. “Sorry,” he said, coming to an abrupt halt. “I must have the wrong room. I was looking for Salvius.”  


The man who stood before him was considerably younger than Salvius and built more like a warrior than a healer. His dark hair was shaved down very closely and there was a stern set to his square jaw.  


He gave a curt nod. “Salvius was called away,” he explained. “I’m Severus.”  


“Ah…” Krem said, stalling for time. “Do you...do you know when he’ll be back? I just...I have been seeing him for years, you see.”  


Severus sighed. “He’ll be gone for weeks, I’m afraid,” he said. “You’ll be overdue before he gets back and you know how Command is.”  


_Shit shit shit shit_ “I-perhaps if I spoke to my Commanding Officer I could get a dispensation,” Krem stammered, hearing the tension in his voice. “I’m not due to be deployed for some time yet.”  


“Is there something that you do not wish me, and by extension, our superiors to know?” Severus asked. “Are you enfeebled in some way? Have you been fornicating and picked up something nasty?”  


Krem took a step back, his heart racing. “I-”  


“I am going to give you one chance to tell me the truth,” Severus cut him off. “And only one. If you don’t sit down and tell me why you cannot be examined by me, I will call the guards and we will have it out of you anyway.” He sighed and crossed his arms over his powerful chest. “Cremisius, though I am a corpsman for Tevinter, I am a healer first. I should like to help, if I can.”  


Krem darted a glance towards the door. It was only a few steps behind him. Severus was bigger, but he was probably faster.  


“Don’t,” Severus said. “If you run, I’ll have no choice but to call them and whatever is wrong will immediately come out. Your career in the army will be over.”  


“It’s Krem,” Krem said, sinking down into the chair that Severus had indicated and scrubbing his hands over his face. “And I think it already is.”  


Severus pulled a stool up in front of Krem and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. “And why is that?” he asked.  


Krem felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest and he realized that his hands were shaking. His stomach writhed like maggots in a bloated corpse. “People like me are not allowed to be front-line infantry,” he said finally.  


“And what sort of people are those?” Severus asked, his dark eyes narrowing.  


Krem took a deep breath and forced himself to meet the other man’s eyes. “If I were to strip for an examination, you would understand.”  


The healer’s eyes went wide with understanding. “I...see,” he said after a few moments of silence. “And I suppose you were bribing Salvius?”  


Krem nodded. There was no point in lying. “I’m a good soldier,” he said softly. “This life is...is all I have.”  


“Your service record speaks to that,” Severus said. “But, Krem, you know that falsifying military documents is an offense punishable by slavery...or even death.” He sighed. “For both of us.”  


“I know,” Krem said. That was it, then. He clenched his fists. “I won’t go back,” he said, looking up at Severus and trying to speak around the lump in his throat. “I’ve lived as a soldier for years. That’s how I’ll die, if it comes to it.”  


“We won’t take you alive, eh?” Severus said, one patrician eyebrow raising.  


“No,” Krem said softly. “You won’t.” He wished fervently that he had his armor and sword, but you didn’t spend years in the Tevinter army without learning to brawl. Of course, the Healer was also probably a mage, but a fireball was faster than the gallows.  


“I think that would be a waste,” Severus said.  


Krem stared at him. “Meaning...what, exactly?”  


Severus gave him a measured look. “Meaning you will leave my office, take care not to be seen, and go straight to your quarters and pack the barest of necessities. Then you will desert.” He took a step closer. “I’m going to need you to hit me. The jaw, preferably.” He nodded towards the desk topped with potions and various implements used in healing. “There are some leather cords in there. I’d suggest binding me once I am unconscious.”  


“What-why?”  


Severus sighed and he spoke to Krem like he was a particularly stupid child. “I am giving you a chance to escape. I will not lie for you and risk losing all that I have worked so hard for. But that said, I think that a service record like yours speaks to the person you are. I swore when I became a healer that I would dedicate my life to doing more good than harm.” He gave Krem a small, strained smile. “Turning you in might be what I am required to do, but I will do what I can to mitigate the harm it will surely cause.”  


“You’re letting me go?” Krem whispered.  


“For as long as you can incapacitate me,” Severus said. “That is the time that you have.”  


“I can pay-”  


“No,” Severus said firmly. “So, are we going to do this? Or shall I call for the guards?” His austere face softened momentarily with the ghost of a smile.  


“Why are you helping me?” Krem pressed. “For nothing? I don’t-”  


“I am in the position to help,” Severus said. “And this shall allow me to repay my own debt to the universe. That is all you need to know.” He shook out his shoulders and took up a neutral stance, his arms loose at his sides. “Now, I’d suggest you stop peering so intently into the mouth of this particular gift horse and hit me.” The corner of his lips curled upwards for a second. “Good luck, Cremisius.”  


“Thank you, Severus,” Krem said, his eyes prickling. “I shall never forget your kindness.” The two men shared a brief look and then Krem took a deep breath and punched the healer as hard as he could in the jaw. Severus went down immediately and Krem caught him before he could smack his head on the corner of the desk. He lay the healer out on the floor and quickly bound his wrists behind his back. He bound Severus’ ankles and then, after a moment of contemplation, bound his wrists and ankles together in a hog-tie. He made sure that the binds weren’t cutting off circulation before donning his cloak and making for the back entrance to the healers building. He paused in the little alcove by the door, trying to decide his next move. He didn’t see anything else for it. He was going to have to go back to his quarters if he wanted to have any money at all. He nodded to himself and hurried out into the rain, which was falling much harder now. He had better hurry.

****

The little border town was surprisingly bustling, even this early in the morning, and Krem paused a moment to look at the neatly thatched little houses with the sparkling water of the Minanter River off in the distance. It was a lovely place, picturesque even, and in another lifetime it would have been the kind of place he would idly fantasize about marrying some girl and settling down in.  


As it was, he was just happy to be out of a wilderness. A real town after weeks of trekking across open countryside, then back to the Imperial Highway, then out to the country again, desperately trying to throw any pursuers off of his scent.  


And the sight of the Minanter was doubly heartening. It had been his goal for the past several weeks. He’d purposely scrimped and saved his money with the hope that he would be able to book passage on a ship that could carry him away to Kirkwall, or maybe even Ferelden. Maybe in a few years he’d try his luck in Orlais, but he was wise enough to know he didn’t have the polish to do that on his own. Not yet, anyway.  


But those were thoughts for the future. For now, he needed a place to stay that wouldn’t deplete his already slim purse too badly. This town was larger than some of the others he’d chosen to avoid, which made him feel a little safer. More people meant it was easier to disappear. He was walking down a busy side street when someone bumped into him with a curse. It was a woman almost as tall as he was with dark hair that was done up in innumerable small braids that were pulled back into a long plait. Her dark skin was flushed and beaded with sweat as she adjusted the position of a basket on her hip. “Beg pardon, sir,” she said in a pleasant alto voice before hurrying away. Krem heard a little clink and looked down to see a key on a frayed ribbon.  


“Miss!” he called, scooping it up and hurrying after her. She had turned down an alley and was halfway up a set of four stairs when he caught up to her. She paused and turned to look at him, annoyance scrawled across her face.  


“Yes?” she said in the exasperated tone of a woman accustomed to being approached on the street.  


“I think you dropped this,” Krem said, holding up the key.  


She braced the basket against the wall and reached down to pat her skirt. Her eyes went wide. “Sweet Maker!” she breathed, accepting the key from him. “Thank you! It would have been hard to get back in without that!” She gave him an appraising look. “I’m not blessed with your shoulders,” she teased and Krem blushed.  


“Come in and have a pint,” she said. “Least I can do to thank you for sparing me having to have another key made. That bandit smith Luzia would charge me an arm and a leg!”  


Krem hesitated, deeply tempted by the offer.  


“Come on, then,” she said, unlocking the door and nudging it open, allowing the scent of freshly baked bread and slow roasting meat to waft out.  


The smell and the answering rumble from his stomach decided Krem and he smiled up at her. “Let me get that for you,” he said, reaching for the basket.  


“As you like,” she said with a chuckle. “I’m Nadia, by the way. Nadia Barker.”  


“Kremarius,” he responded, just like he’d rehearsed in his head dozens of times during his long trek. “Kremarius Aquino, but everyone just calls me Krem.” No sense in getting too complicated. Nothing would blow his cover like forgetting his “name”.  


“Nice to meet ya, Krem,” she said, handing him the basket and grinning when he grunted at its weight. “Always pays to get to the markets early,” she said. “My Lucy does lovely simple cooking, but it never hurts for one’s tavern to have something extra on offer.”  


“Your tavern? Krem asked, following her into a well-appointed kitchen with a cheerfully roaring fire and long trestle tables laid out with food in various stages of preparation. It smelled incredible. Another woman who looked to be slightly older than his new acquaintance was rolling out what looked like pastry dough. She had skin a few shades darker than Nadia’s and a head that was shaved completely bald, which, combined with her sharp, high cheekbones made her look quite severe. She nodded to the two of them, not looking surprised by Krem in the slightest.  


“Well, _our_ tavern,” Nadia said. She pointed to the other end of the table where the woman was working. “You can set the basket there, love, much appreciated.” She turned to the other woman. “Lucy, I got those berries you asked for, but they were out of that honey that you like. Said another week maybe.”  


The other woman nodded. “And the fish?”  


“A couple good sized trout,” Nadia replied.  


Lucy grinned at her and the expression completely transformed her face. “Oh that’ll do quite nicely,” she said. “Thanks, sweetheart.” She jerked her chin towards Krem. “Bring home another stray?”  


Nadia chuckled and went to her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Krem found my key,” she said. “The ribbon broke in the market.”  


Lucy sighed, shaking her head. “I-”  


“Told me I should have replaced it with a chain,” Nadia said, wrinkling her nose. “I know, I know. I just hadn’t gotten around to it.”  


Lucy rolled her eyes. “Nice to meet you, Krem,” she said. Her dark eyes looked him up and down. “You look starved,” she said bluntly. “Hard times?”  


_I’m twice escaped from Tevinter,_ he thought bitterly. “Was part of a mercenary group,” he said, reciting the lie he’d settled on. “I’m the last one left.”  


Nadia made a little sound of consternation and Krem felt a spark of guilt.  


“Does that mean that you’re unattached at the moment?” Lucy pressed.  


Krem blushed and Nadia laughed, swatting the other woman on the arm. “Now look what you’ve done,” she said. “You’ve flustered the poor boy.”  


Lucy frowned and then let out a bark of laughter, shaking her head. “I’m sorry,” she said. “This is not my first language. I was not trying to flirt. I meant only, are you not...busy? Do you have somewhere to be?”  


“I’d like to get down to Ferelden sooner rather than later,” Krem said. “But I do not have a previous commitment, no.”  


Lucy nodded, a canny look in her eye. “How would you feel about a trade?” She asked. “We have a pair of rooms in the attic that have been used for storage for probably as long as this place has been open. I would like to clean them out and turn them into two more rooms we can let. You’re welcome to stay here as long as it takes to get that done.”  


Krem blinked, scarcely able to believe his luck. “Are you serious?”  


Nadia nodded, looking very pleased. “Neither one of us has had the time,” she explained. “And we’re short-staffed at the moment. Lucy’s assistant and our barmaid ran off together.” She chuckled at the look on Krem’s face. “They’ll be back. They just wanted a few days as newlyweds and I could hardly deny them.” She smiled over at Lucy and the expression was so warm and loving that it made Krem ache just a little. He hoped someone looked at him like that one day. “Maker knows that we enjoyed our little holiday when we were first wed.” She glanced back at Krem. “So, Krem, what do you think of our proposition?”  


“That I’d be a fool to turn you down,” he said honestly. “Especially if that pastry tastes as good as it looks.” He shook first Nadia’s hand, then Lucy’s, and accepted a warm, buttered roll from Lucy before allowing Nadia to lead him up to the attic. She nudged one of the doors open, sending up a swirl of dust motes illuminated by wan light coming through a dusty pair of dormer windows. “If we can get them opened, I think we could add to our revenue by at least a third, maybe more.” She gave a sad smile. “That was my Aubertin’s dream before the Maker saw fit to call him to his side.” She gave a little shake of her head and pointed down the narrow staircase. “Lucy and I live on the main floor, behind the kitchens. There was a wine cellar, but we’ve let Baher and Vethra take it as temporary lodgings once they get back. It’s not much more than a room, but Baher has had trouble finding alternate accommodations.” Her eyes narrowed slightly in the dim light. “Speaking of, Baher is Qunari, well, Tal Vashoth, will that be an issue?”  


“You know I’m from Tevinter,” Krem said, not seeing the point in dissimulating about it.  


Nadia nodded. “You hide the accent well,” she said. “But you slip up a bit on your vowels.” She shrugged. “Makes no difference to me. We all have pasts. Just so long as you don’t cause trouble.”  


“You are giving me a place to stay,” Krem said, pouring as much of his gratitude into the words as he could. “I promise I will try not to be any trouble at all.”  


Nadia smiled at him and reached out, giving his shoulder a squeeze before winding her way through the piles of discarded chairs and assorted other bits and bobs hidden under drop cloths to open the windows. “Believe it or not, this is the less cluttered room,” she said. “How would you feel about staying here while you get things sorted? Otherwise we can put a bedroll for you in the kitchen.”  


“Here is perfect,” Krem said immediately, relishing the privacy.  


Nadia nodded and cocked her head at the sound of chantry bells. “I have to go and help Lucy get ready to open,” she said. “But go ahead and get settled. Just ask if you need anything.”  


Krem opened his mouth to thank her again, but she’d already hurried out of the room and down the stairs. He looked around with wonder, feeling a curious surge of optimism. Perhaps things were finally looking up.

****

The sun had set and Krem was covered in a fine layer of dust and sweat when there was a knock on the door. He set down the broken chair he’d been moving and went to answer. Lucy was standing on the other side with a plate covered with a dishcloth. She glanced past him and made an appreciative sound. “You have made a lot of progress!”  


Krem blushed and stepped aside to allow her to come in. “I’m good at organizing,” he said.  


“Evidently,” Lucy replied.  


Krem was inwardly proud of what he had accomplished. He’d cleared a spot immediately in front of the windows, which he’d scrubbed to allow in more light, where he lay out his bedroll and few meagre possessions. Then he’d begun the arduous process of assessing what in the room could be discarded, what could be mended, and what might even be sold. He had only made his way through about a quarter of the objects so far, but already the room was looking less chaotic. He had been pleased to discover that once clean the floor was even a very pleasant cedar.  


“You are a hard worker,” Lucy said. “I appreciate that. Might I join you for some supper?”  


Krem nodded and gestured to a stool he’d unearthed while he sat on his bedroll. “You aren’t needed downstairs?” he asked.  


Lucy shook her head. “Nadia is the face of the Hart & Halla,” she said wryly. “I am not as much of a people person.”  


“The Hart & Halla,” Krem said, pulling back the dish cloth to reveal a pair of palm-sized meat pies, as well as some cheese and fruit.  


“We cater to all kinds,” Lucy said, picking up a dark berry and popping it into her mouth. “We wanted the name to convey as much. There is even a qunari who leads a mercenary group who stops here at least twice a year. And of course we have our own, well, Tal Vashoth.”  


“Baher,” Krem said. “Nadia mentioned her.”  


Lucy inclined her head. “Indeed.” They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Krem felt Lucy’s intense gaze on him. “You are filthy,” she said calmly.  


Krem winced as he glanced down at himself. “I have been traveling for a long time,” he said apologetically. “I thought I might find a bath house before turning in for the night.”  


Lucy waved her hand. “Nonsense, we have facilities for that here. It is another reason Nadia hopes to get these rooms in order. That sets us apart from many other local establishments.” She chuckled. “It is why the Chargers like to stay here. Their leader says that the waters help his knee.”  


“The waters?” Krem asked, intrigued.  


Lucy gave him an enigmatic smile and rose. “Would you like to see?”  


“If it means getting clean, then please!” Krem said enthusiastically. He followed Lucy down the stairs and out into the walled garden at the back of the tavern. There he saw the tell-tale steam of a natural hot-spring.  


“Maker!” he exclaimed.  


Lucy gave a proud smile. “We want this to be a healing place,” she said quietly. “Where any who have broken pieces feel they can come and put them back together. In the meantime, it is a place where we common, working folk and those we trust get to enjoy a little luxury.” She nodded towards a little stall set away from the pool. “There’s soap and things in there where you can get clean. Water drains out to the river. Then you can enjoy the pool. We have a friend who is a laundress. If you leave your things in the basket by the door they will be cleaned.”  


Krem felt his throat closing with emotion as he looked around the garden, lit only by the moon and a few sturdy lanterns. “Thank you, Lucy.”  


She smiled at him. “Nadia and I often come out here after last call,” she said. “And Baher and Vethra enjoy taking the waters before we open.”  


Krem chuckled. “So you are saying that I should take my chance now.”  


Lucy winked and then indicated towards a trunk near the kitchen door. “There are linens for drying in there,” she said. “We have spare clothes inside, I will put clean things in your room, if that would be all right.” She grinned. “It is part of our arrangement with the laundress.”  


“I would be grateful,” Krem said sincerely. “I am grateful. I only...are there any things I could change into down here?” He took a deep breath. Time to test out his final lie. “I was badly wounded in a raid,” he said, looking down. “I have scars I would rather others not see.”  


Lucy’s eyes widened fractionally and she nodded. “Sometimes we bring drunks out here to sluice them off,” she said. “There are dry things in the chest as well.”  


“Thank you,” Krem said, taking what felt like his first deep breath in ages.  


“It is nothing,” Lucy said. “Enjoy, Kremarius Aquino. I shall see you in the morning.”  


As soon as the door was shut, Krem hurried to sluice himself off in the stall. There was a pump colored by verdigris with a heavy wooden bucket hanging on it . Beneath his feet there was a wooden grating, worn smooth by many years of use. A simple linen curtain hung to give the user a modicum of privacy and Krem made sure he had a towel draped over the convenient hook before he shucked his clothes. He was glad that he had taken off his binder whilst upstairs and tucked it away into his pack, switching to a length of bandage after he had allowed his breasts a little time free of the confining garment. Bandages could easily be explained by his career as a “mercenary”.  


The water from the pump was freezing, but it didn’t matter. It was sweet and the simple soap held in a clever little niche smelled vaguely of juniper and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Krem felt clean. Still, he kept scrubbing until he was shivering and when he finally stepped out of the stall and gazed longingly at the pool. It looked so inviting. Everyone was inside. Surely he could allow himself such a simple luxury.  


Another night, he promised himself, making sure he was tightly wrapped in a full sized bathing sheet before hurrying to the chest. He found a simple woolen shirt and breeches and took them back into the stall to change. His hair was still short, thankfully, but he’d need to shave it again soon. When he stepped out again he felt like a new man and extremely sleepy. He hurried up to his room and flopped down on his bedroll with his fingers interlaced behind his head. He knew that he couldn’t stay long. He had to keep moving south. But it was nice to have found somewhere safe, even if only for a little while. 

****

“Krem, you are a wonder!”  


Krem jumped at Nadia’s voice and turned to face her, blushing. It was midday about a week after he’d first come to the Hart & Halla and he had been making steady progress on the rooms. He had just finished replacing the broken hinges on the antique wardrobe that took up most of the wall that the door was on. The whole thing needed a good oiling to be really beautiful again, but it was functional and clean at least. Krem had managed to clear out all of the clutter from the small space, taking broken furniture down and out of the building to be broken up for firewood. Other things he had gone with Lucy to sell or trade, while some others simply had to be thrown away. The walls had been scrubbed free of years worth of moisture and grime and wooden floors had been scrubbed as well. 

Krem was planning to paint the walls and then he’d polish the floors to make them really shine. He’d found a solid headboard in the other room and had been able to use some of the larger pieces of wood he’d salvaged from an ancient dining table to make a simple frame for it. Nadia had spoken to her laundress friend, who had been able to find them a deal on two simple mattresses. She’d supplied the linens herself, happy to trade them for Krem’s assistance in beating the life out of some noble’s massive carpets. A sturdy set of night tables flanked the bed and a chest of drawers filled out the little space.  


“I wish Aubie could have seen this,” Nadia said softly, looking around the room.  


“Do you like it?” Krem asked.  


Nadia hurried forward and gave him a hug around the waist and a peck on the cheek. “I love it,” she breathed. She looked like she was about to say something else when from below them they heard the front door to the tavern open, followed by heavy footsteps and a deep voice.  


“Nadia! Lucy! Where are my favorite girls in the Free Marches?”  


Nadia grinned. “That’ll be the Chargers! Do you need anything, love?”  


Krem shook his head.  


“Would you like to meet them?” Nadia asked. “I know you can’t stay here forever, no matter how much we want you to. Maybe Bull could use you?”  


Krem hesitated. “Let me finish up in here, then get cleaned up,” he said.  


She smiled and nodded before hurrying out of the room and from downstairs Krem heard one of Lucy’s rare laughs. Krem stepped out into the hallway and into the room on the other side, listening to the sounds of cheerful banter down below. He could make out at least four distinct voices, which made his stomach do a little flip. He’d been keeping to the attics for the most part, not wanting to risk being seen by too many people. But perhaps this would be a way that he could leave and make his way in the world.  


He looked around the other room. It wasn’t as far along as “his”, but if the Chargers were going to be in town for another day or so, surely he could finish the heavy lifting. He was at loathe to leave the job unfinished, but he knew this might be the only opportunity he would get.  


That thought spurring him on, Krem threw himself into clearing out the last couple broken chairs, as well as dragging the old bed into a suitable place under the dormers where it could get a nice breeze. He retrieved his cleaning rag and bucket and spent a few hours scrubbing down the walls so that they would be ready for a fresh coat of paint. It was late afternoon when he decided that he’d done enough for the day and it was time to get clean to go and meet his potential future employers.  


Krem hurried outside and quickly sluiced himself off in the bathing stall before all but running back to his rooms to dress. He put on a fresh binder, a clean shirt, simple breeches, and the worn leather armor that he’d traded his old army uniform for. He looked at himself in the tiny mirror, scrubbing a hand through his short hair. He was as ready as he was ever going to be.  


He left his room and descended the stairs, entering the main room of the tavern and catching sight of Nadia in the corner. She was standing in front of a massive qunari, one hand on her hip as she chatted easily with him. There were two elves, pair of humans, and a dwarf sitting with the qunari, and judging from their relaxed posture Krem guessed that they had been to the Hart & Halla before as well. Nadia glanced over her shoulder at the sound of his footsteps and grinned, motioning Krem over. He had taken about three steps when the front door suddenly opened and Krem froze, his heart climbing to his throat.  


What was a Tevinter tribune doing at the Hart & Halla?  


As the broad-shouldered man stepped into the room and pulled off his helmet, Krem could have groaned. It was not just any tribune, because that, that would have been too simple. He found himself looking into the dark blue eyes of his old rival from his previous command, Lysander Dantius. The two of them had joined up at the same time, but Lysander was the son of a noble and deeply resented the fact that their old commanding officer had preferred Krem to him. Krem had been relieved when Lysander had been promoted and joined a new unit. Lysander’s red cloak was splattered with mud, as were the metal plates on his kilt. Obviously he had been riding hard. He gave Krem a surprised look before slipping into his usual hauteur. “Cremisius Aclassi, you filthy deserter,” Lysander said, his lip curling as his hand dropped to the ugly mace at his waist. “Though now that your big secret is out, what should we call you?”  


“What’s this about a deserter?” Nadia said, hurrying over from where she’d been talking with the mercenaries, her expression wary.  


“This doesn’t concern you,” Lysander said dismissively.  


“Given that he is our employee, I think it does,” said Lucy’s quiet, calm voice from behind him. She came to stand next to Krem, crossing her arms over her chest.  


“I’m afraid we must take _her_ into custody,” Lysander said with undisguised glee as his men trickled in behind him, looking ready for a fight.  


“Her?” Nadia asked, frowning.  


“The person you know as Cremisius Aclassi is wanted for falsifying military documentation,” Lysander said. “And misrepresenting herself as a man in order to defraud the Tevinter Army.”  


“I’m a soldier,” Krem gritted out, hands fisting at his side. “A better one than you, if our sparring matches were any indication.” He knew that he should keep his mouth shut, but Lysander had always been able to get under his skin. “I didn’t try to defraud anyone. I just wanted to do what I was good at.”  


“You are a fraud,” Lysander said. “Command is going to make an example of you.” He gave Krem an ugly smile. “I look forward to seeing you hang back home,” he said in a venomous whisper.  


Lucy stepped in front of Krem and Nadia immediately came to her side. “ _He_ is our friend,” she said calmly. “I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave. Without Krem.”  


Lysander gave the two women a dark look. “It is unwise to interfere with the Tevinter military,” he said. “I am only going to ask you once to stand aside before I have my men make you.” He gave a cold smile. “We have been on the road for several weeks and they have not had a woman in some time. I will not stop them from doing whatever they please to you.”  


“No!” Krem said, pushing between Nadia and Lucy and standing in front of them. He knew the rigid set of Lucy’s shoulders and the way Nadia was cocking out her hip. They were both ready to fight. “Lysander, leave them out of this. They didn’t know. I told them I was a mercenary. Take me, and leave them be.”  


“Then you’ll come quietly?” Lysander said.  


“Krem, no!” Nadia said, taking hold of his elbow. “He said it himself, they’re going to hang you!”  


“I won’t let them hurt you,” Krem said, not looking at her. He knew that if he saw the fear and worry on her face, he would cry, and that was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Lysander. He squeezed her hand and then pulled it off of his elbow. “Thank you both for giving me the happiest days I’ve had in a long time.” He looked over at his old rival and squared his shoulders. “I will go.”  


Lysander motioned to one of the men with him who approached Krem holding a pair of manacles connected by a length of chain.  


Krem felt his bile rise as the manacles were fastened securely behind his back, but he tried to smile at Lucy and Nadia. “It’s ok,” he rasped. “I’m ok!”  


Lysander reached out and grabbed Krem by the chin, turning Krem’s head back and forth. “Were you too plain to find a husband?” he asked in a soft, venomous tone. “Is that why you are playing at being a soldier?”  


Krem forced himself to remain calm and the slight narrowing of Lysander’s eyes was the only warning he got before the other man’s fist connected with Krem’s gut. He doubled over, which Lysander used as an opportunity to knee him hard in the sternum before throwing him to the ground. In the distance he heard Nadia scream his name. Heavy booted feet connected with Krem’s ribs once, twice, three times before Lysander knelt next to him, his hand around Krem’s throat.  


“I know that I should bring you home,” he said, squeezing so hard that spots began to dance across Krem’s vision. “But all those years of being second best to you...and now I know the truth. The army isn't the only one who wants to make you pay.” 

“Let him go,” Lucy’s voice was firm. From his prone position, Krem could hear the sound of her footsteps and then her angry cry as one of Lysander's men stepped between her and Krem.  


"Don't, Lucy!" Krem managed to rasp. 

"Krem!" Her voice was anguished and his heart hurt to hear it. 

“Stay out of this!” Lysander snarled at her, drawing an ugly looking mace. “Both of you!” His pale eyes flicked back to Krem. "It is a shame that you resisted arrest," he said softly. "And I was unable to take you alive. That I had to kill your friends when they defended you, that this miserable pile was lost in the resulting fire. Such. A. Shame." 

_Maker, this is it,_ Krem thought, recognizing the look. _Please let it be quick. Please let Nadia and Lucy escape._ He saw the mace rise and he closed his eyes, his heart aching when he heard Nadia screaming his name. Suddenly he heard the sickening crunch of the mace hitting something solid, followed by a howl of rage. Krem blinked up and saw the massive form of the Qunari Nadia had been talking to standing between him and the headless corpse of Lysander Dantius. The qunari was holding a massive double sided axe that dripped with blood and Krem saw Lysander's troops shifting nervously. 

"You all right, kid?" The Qunari asked without looking back. 

Krem grunted as Nadia and Lucy pulled him to his feet, gasping as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. 

_One of the ribs is in my lungs,_ he thought, panic filling him. He'd seen this happen to others before. It was almost always fatal in his experience. 

"Krem?" Nadia said, sounding worried as he sagged against her. "Krem!" 

"Can't...breathe," Krem gasped as the tavern spun around him and abruptly went dark. 

****

“Krem?”  


He heard Lucy’s voice at a great distance and struggled to rouse himself. His body ached something awful, but somehow it wasn’t as bad as he was expecting it to be. “Lucy?” he managed to grit out. “Are you ok? Is Nadia-”  


“We’re fine, love,” Nadia said. Krem felt something cool at his lips. “It’s a healing potion,” she said gently.  


Krem heard an unfamiliar voice in the background. “Let me finish with the chief and I’ll fix you up,” the voice said.  


Krem let Nadia tip the potion into his mouth, swallowing the viscous liquid as quick as he could. The taste of cinnamon remained on his tongue as he felt the familiar warmth of the potion beginning to work. He realized as his breathing grew easier that this was an exceptionally strong potion and soon he felt brave enough to open his eyes. He was in “his” room with Nadia and Lucy, a soft blanket pulled up over his chest.  


“We had to cut off your binder,” Lucy said apologetically. “I’m sorry, Krem. Stitches said that one of your lungs had been punctured by your rib. Theresa is already making you a few new ones. Well, she is making them for a client. She does not know that client is you.” She smiled at him, but her dark eyes were unfathomable.  


“You didn’t have to-”  


“You were willing to return to certain death to protect us,” Lucy said firmly. “It is the least we could do.”  


“How do you feel?” Nadia asked, reaching out and taking his hand.  


“Like I was trampled by a bull,” Krem said with a wince.  


“Funny you should mention that,” said a deep voice from the hall.  


Krem jumped and then winced, but was immediately distracted from his pain as a massive, gray skinned qunari ducked into the room followed by a somewhat harried looking dark-skinned man. The qunari’s horns scraped the sloped ceiling when he rose and he glanced up with a wince and plopped down on a stool Nadia nudged in his direction.  


His shoulders were twice as wide as Krem’s, and his shirtlessness made it easy to see the massive muscles of his arms and chest. He wore loose, flowy pants held up by a wide belt. He had a couple days worth of hair on his chin, and bandages over his left eye tied around a horn easily as thick as Kren’s forearm.  


“Iron Bull,” the qunari said, holding out his hand. “The Iron Bull.”  


Krem reached out, wincing, and found his hand enveloped by the qunari’s massive one. “Krem,” he said.  


The qunari’s lips curled into a smile. “Mind if my healer takes a look at you, Krem de la Krem?”  


Krem blinked and gave a startled little laugh that hurt like a son of a bitch. “What did you just call me?”  


The Iron Bull chuckled and the healer rolled his eyes, stepping closer to the bed. “Do you mind?” he asked. “Don’t mind the chief,” he continued, once Krem shook his head no. “He loves his nicknames. Speaking of, you can call me ‘Stitches’, like the chief does.”  


Krem heard himself gasp as the healer pulled up the edge of the bandage on his chest. Fuck that hurt. “How...how am I alive?” he grunted.  


“Bull saved you,” Stitches said, giving the qunari a look that was equal parts fond and exasperated.  


“Your eye,” Krem said, the awful realization hitting him. “Shit, I-”  


Bull held up a hand. “I had an extra,” he said with a smile. “It was nothing.” He raised an eyebrow. “If you’re feeling up to it, I’d like to talk.”  


Nadia and Lucy rose, promising to come back and visit later.  


“You want me to go, Chief?” Stitches asked, moving with a healer's efficiency as he changed the bandages and neatly tapped down the edges.  


“How’s he doing?” Bull asked.  


Stitches shrugged. “The broken ribs are healed. The shoulder should be normal by tomorrow. Another couple healing potions and I’d say he’ll be back to about ninety-percent.”  


Bull nodded. “Go on and see if the others need help with the bodies, or if the ladies need help cleaning up.”  


The healer nodded and rose.  


“Thank you!” Krem said. “I’m grateful.”  


Stitches nodded to him. “You’re an easier patient than the chief,” he said with a wry smile before departing the room and pulling the door shut.  


“A man can’t get any respect around here,” Bull grumbled, but he looked amused. His expression grew thoughtful as he met Krem’s eyes. “That was a brave thing you did back there,” he said quietly. “Giving yourself up to protect Nadia and Lucy.”  


Krem shrugged and regretted it immediately. “They have been good to me,” he said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the scrutiny with which the qunari was looking at him. “They are good people.”  


“They said the same about you,” Bull said and Krem blushed. Bull leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. “The things that asshole said true?”  


Krem swallowed hard and nodded.  


“Shit,” Bull said. “That took some balls. How long were you in before you had to desert?”  


“Four years,” Krem said. “Plus training.”  


“A long time to keep such a big secret,” Bull said. “You bribe the physicians or something?”  


“Yes,” Krem said. “Until my usual one was called away. The one who replaced him...he refused to lie for me, but he helped me escape.”  


“Huh,” Bull said, sounding surprised. “That’s weirdly nice for a ‘Vint.” He cocked his head. “Nadia mentioned that you might be looking for work.”  


Krem blinked up at him. “I-uh...yeah. I mean, I’d like to finish the work I promised to do here, but I wanted to keep moving south.”  


“The further from Tevinter the better,” Bull said with an understanding nod. “I get that. Well, we pay better than most companies, though you have to supply your own gear. My men tend to live longer too.”  


“But I-I’m…” Krem floundered. “Don’t you care that I-” the words stuck in his throat and the stress of the previous few hours suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes began to water and he gritted his teeth, trying to force the tears back.  


“Hey,” Bull said in a surprisingly gentle tone. “Easy, Krem. I don’t, and neither will my guys.”  


“But-”  


“You spent over four years in the Tevinter military,” Bull said firmly. “Without getting caught. That tells me two things. One, that you can hold your own in a fight. Two, you’re smart.” He sat up slightly, crossing his arms over his powerful chest. “And then there’s what you did for the girls,” he said. “You’ve only known them a week. That tells me that you’re loyal.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Trial period for new recruits is ninety days. If it’s not a good fit, you take your pay and anything you’ve bought, and we drop you off the next place we stop. Our group takes all kinds, so there’s friction sometimes, but you’re a Charger first and anything else second.” He smiled and stuck out his hand. “So, you in?”  


Krem couldn’t grab the qunari’s massive hand fast enough, scarcely believing his luck. “I’m in,” he managed to say around the lump in his throat.  


“I’ll let you rest,” Bull said, pushing to his feet with a grunt. “Welcome to the Bull’s Chargers, Cremisius Aclassi,” he said. “Horns up!” He turned and stumped from the room, ducking under the lintel again and turning towards the stairs.  


Krem relaxed back against the pillows, finally letting the tears fall as the mixture of nerves and relief overwhelmed him. It looked like he might actually have a future.

****

It was early in the morning a few days later and Krem was all packed and prepared to start his new life as one of the Bull’s Chargers. Nadia cupped Krem’s cheeks in her hands and gave him a kiss on each one. “We’re going to miss you, you know!” she said, taking a step back.  


“Do not be a stranger, Krem,” Lucy said, giving him a firm hug. “You are always welcome here.” 

“Thank you,” Krem said. “Both of you. For everything.”  


“It was our pleasure,” Nadia said firmly. “Thank you for all of your hard work. The rooms look beautiful.”  


“They do,” Lucy agreed. She met his eyes. “And thank you, Krem, for your sacrifice on our behalf. We shall never forget.”  


Krem blushed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around both of them as his throat tightened with emotion. He could feel the tears threatening to fall when Iron Bull’s voice rang out from outside.  


“If you are done putting the moves on the ladies, Krem de la Creme, it’s time for us to get going. Those wolves won’t hunt themselves.”  


Krem snorted and pulled back. “I’ll miss you both,” he said softly. “Bull says we’ll probably be back through here in a few months.”  


“And you’ll stay here when you do,” Nadia said firmly. “In your room.”  


Lucy nodded and the three embraced a final time. They walked him to the door and stood in it waving as Krem followed his new commander down the busy street. He turned and gave one last wave at the top of the street before following Iron Bull towards the Westgate that led to the stretch of forest they were going to be hunting wolves in. His words to Nadia and Lucy made him realize that he had made a choice regarding his future. Barring the Iron Bull and his company somehow turning out to be awful, or incompetant, or both, Krem planned to stay. He owed Iron Bull his life, and as they had gotten to know each other a little over the past few days he found himself beginning to like the qunari. He was smarter than he let on, he cared about his crew, and he seemed to genuinely accept Krem for who he was. It was more than Krem had ever let himself hope for and a few hours later, when the wolves surrounded them, Krem was more than happy to join the rest of the Chargers in yelling “Horns Up!” before entering the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Krem and wanted to write a little bit about him! I plan to continue this fic at some point, but I haven't quite figured out how yet. I have never written a Trans character before and I really hope that I did Krem the justice he deserves. If you have any critiques or suggestions, please don't hesitate to share them! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
